


X-Mas Breakdown

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [125]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's just a great actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Mas Breakdown

The band laughed loudly, their crackles heard throughout the under-furnished house. The three overstressed men wiped tears of mirth from their eyes; however, Jared’s didn’t seem to stop. Swallowing, Jared quickly got up and muttered that he had to use the can before skittering away. Jared eased the door shut and slid down. Curling his knees up to his chest, Jared burrowed his face into his knees, the tears never ending.

                Leaning back, Jared drew in a shuttering breath, his chest hurting with each inhale. He licked his lips and tried to gain back his joyful mood that he has been desperately holding on to for the past few days. It was the holidays. It wasn’t time for depressing thoughts.

                Too bad the lawsuit didn’t suddenly go away once White Christmas started playing on the radio.

                Standing, Jared stood in front of the mirror. His blue eyes, once vibrant, were dull and blood-shot.  Dark bags hung underneath them. He looked sixty instead of his thirty-eight. Hearing Shannon shout his name, Jared took a deep breath and flushed the toilet for good measure. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cool water.

                Opening the door, Jared took a deep breath, plastered a smile on his face and did the best acting he had to do in ages.


End file.
